The Kiss OneShot
by WhisperingWolf
Summary: Sesshoumaru decides to give his brother a lesson in the art of seducing Kagome.    This is random story sketch that came to me after I saw a picture. It's Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing, but only for a moment. This is a one-shot, I will not be building more o


"No, little brother," Sesshoumaru said quite smoothly, a wicked grin tugging at his lips as he stepped up to Kagome, "this is how you properly kiss a woman."

Kagome's eyes widened at the taiyoukai's words. She only had seconds to register his movements, her brown eyes locking onto his face as he moved closer to where she stood with her back against the tree. His golden eyes found her for the briefest of moments and then flicked down to her parted, pink lips, her moist breath fanning over the plump flesh. His palm was cupping her cheek, his fingers combed into her hair as his lips came down on hers.

Fire, she thought, her eyes falling closed. Pure fire was what his kiss felt like and Kagome found that she was powerless to do more but kiss him back. His lips were soft and commanding, his hand holding her in place as he moved closer, his body pressing against hers. Whimpering in delight when his tongue danced across her lips, requesting entrance, she groaned yielding to his expert lead. Sparks of electricity spiraled up her spine and back down again causing the girl to shiver as liquid heat pooled in her abdomen.

Coaxing her tongue to dance with his, Sesshoumaru rumbled a low approving growl as he felt Kagome's hands fist in his hair. She held him close, her breath coming in short frenzied pants as her scent spiked with the heady musk of her arousal. He felt her shiver against him, heard her whimper as she pressed closer, silently asking for more. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss, his hand slipping down to trace the curve of her jaw, the smooth expanse of her neck with the pads of his finger tips.

Kagome gasped, a knot twisting deep in the lower reaches of her belly when she felt the tips of his claws graze against her collar bone before dipping just inside the collar of her uniform blouse. She needed more, but more of what she didn't know. Groaning in pleasure so deep it almost bordered on pain, she felt her panties grow wet, her hips thrusting toward Sesshoumaru of their own accord. His mouth broke away from hers, his lips trailing nibbling kisses down over her jaw as she felt his thigh slip in between her legs.

She wasn't sure if his intention had been to hold her up or not, but Kagome knew that if he didn't have his legs pressed between hers she would surely have fallen to the ground below. Gasping harshly and crying out when his mouth closed over her pulse, his fangs scraping against her delicate skin, Kagome thrust herself at him when his hand closed over her breast. She was still covered by her clothing, but the feel of his scalding hand cupping her breast, gently massaging the over sensitized flesh sent a bolt of unrestrained pleasure shooting down through her body.

He growled low, approvingly when she began rocking against his thigh. His hand traveled lower, grasping her hip as his lips returned to hers. She welcomed his kiss, welcomed the feel of his leg moving against her center where her ache was building quite rapidly to the most exquisite pain she had ever felt. By her scent, Sesshoumaru knew that the girl was close to her release and he smiled into the kiss knowing that Inuyasha had never made the miko feel this alive before.

He thrust his tongue deep into the hot recesses of her mouth, tracing her teeth and gums. She whimpered, her tongue wrapping around one of his fangs and felt the prick as the sharp tooth cut the flesh of her tongue. Her blood spilled into his mouth and Sesshoumaru pressed her tighter against the tree, the rough bark unforgiving against her back. He swallowed her moan, coaxed her higher on the precipice that she was teetering dangerously on the edge of. He didn't know where the sudden desire to hear her cry out his name came from, but his hand moved on its own accord.

She felt his fingers move beneath her skirt, heard the distant ripping sound as her soaked panties were cut away. A whine mixed with an almost yip sounded from the girl when one than two of his fingers entered her hot, wet channel. His tongue mimicked in her mouth the thrusting motions that his fingers were making deep inside of her and Kagome rocked against him. _More,_ she begged silently, _please, Kami, don't stop_.

His thumb flicked against the stiff button nestled between her legs and Kagome's mouth broke away from his as she screamed his name. He felt her convulse around his fingers, rejoiced in his name upon her lips and pumped her just a few more times before removing his fingers and bringing them to his face. His molten gold eyes locked on her lust filled gaze as he sucked his fingers covered in her juices into his mouth. Her mahogany eyes grew darker, turning almost black with her desire. When he was certain that she was balanced and able to stand on her own, he backed away.

Snatching her soaked and torn panties from the low hanging branch next her arm, Sesshoumaru tossed the satin fabric at his brother. The hanyou stood still as a statue, his state of disbelief leaving him unable to catch the scrap of fabric that landed on his face. He groaned when the deep honey-spice musk of Kagome's juices entered his nose and smeared upon his lips. Snatching the cloth from his face and licking his lips, the move entirely unconscious, he stared at his brother's retreating form.

"_That_, Inuyasha, is how you kiss a woman."


End file.
